Butterfly
by ImNoGoodWithUsernames
Summary: Kai is having a lot of thoughts- which is strange because shouldn't he be angrier? After all his best shot at escaping this horrid hell pit just disappeared courtesy of the witch in front of him. Yet he feels more than anger...but what? And why? Just an idea that came to me because I was bored and rewatching old episodes. Set in season 6. Hope you enjoy.


Characters: Kai (Bonnie is mentioned)

Rating: T

Takes place when Kai and Bonnie are in the cave after Bonnie sends her magic away. Emphasis on Kai/ Kai's POV

I don't own TVD-just a simple writer

* * *

He laughed when he realized what she'd done, not because he found it amusing, though the irony wasn't lost on him. Not because all he could do was laugh to keep from crying and not even because she'd somehow managed to trick him. No, he laughed because he had been a _fool_.

He'd spent so long away from others, hasn't seen or heard anyone in ages. Naturally he'd been a desperate for interaction even a psychopath like him needed stimulation. So when he realized he wasn't alone he fought hard to resist the urge to run to them, make friends, play nice. Authenticity and integrity went hand in hand so Kai new that to be true to himself he had to lie in wait. Stalk this duo, find out what made them tic.

Find out he did.

After diligent watching he felt confident in the idea he knew them almost better than they knew themselves. With moment he watched he saw their longing, their despair, how it nestled deep inside them and bloomed again each morning they woke up still stuck. He knew how Damon used alcohol as a supressant, how he cared about Bonnie, but couldn't bring himself to tell her- often choosing to moan about Elena instead.

He knew how Bonnie clung to the idea this wasn't the end, that she wouldn't go out like this. How she held so tightly to the idea this had been her Grams doing. She ignored Damon's digging remarks and told him to not give up, but when she thought no one could see she cried fat ugly thick tears and held herself on the bathroom floor.

 _Pathetic_.

He knew her _so_ well, so when she sent her magic away he laughed not at what she had done with it, but WHERE she had put it. He wasn't even laughing at her to be honest. He was laughing at himself, it was so comical he had to chuckle; in that instant he could have fallen to the floor in a fit of wild cackles, but this wasn't the time nor place. She was praddling on about something. He took time to watch her as she spoke, he wasn't keen on what she had to say but he wanted to see her as she said it. He took in the way her hair swayed, her wide stance, the way her mouth moved and eyebrows pulled in at the center. As much as he stalked she was different in person. From a far she was this stubborn, amusing, pathetic, useless witch. In person however, she was something else entirely. It's why he always got so close to her, even when she was hurting him.

Especially then.

Most of Kai's life people had always cowered away from him. Even before the murders they shrank and receded when he got too close, even his own family.

Not Bonnie though.

He hadn't been lying when he said he wanted to feel her hand against his chest, it had been so long since he had that, contact. After she learned the truth she didn't change, still crowded him and stood up for herself.

Of course Damon was no shrinking violet either, but that was different, Damon was a vampire who couldn't be hurt so easily. Bonnie was different, all he had to do was touch her and pain ebbed through her body. Despite this she got in his face, challenged him. Ha! This girl was more than he could have imagined. More than he could have hoped for, more than he dared to. She gave as good as she got and, oh, when she got she took it so good. He was ripping her magic out and she pretended to fall against him only to jam a pen into his neck. Violent AND creative, he could get used to that. While falling to the floor he pressed his hand to the weeping gash and remembered feeling so impressed before things faded out, he resolved to let her know when he was reborn in a few hours.

* * *

He woke up and she was gone, he couldn't exactly express his gratitude if she wasn't around. He could always wait, but time was running out, soon the eclipse would be starting and she'd be eagerly running away from him back to her ungrateful friends. Maybe to find Damon and hopefully to put a stake through his heart though he doubted it. So before he searched for her he wanted to do something to let her know he cared, let her know that although he was a murderous child killer he had developed a soft spot for her. So when he passed her room and saw Miss Cuddles it just popped into his head that maybe she would like it.

Fast forward to the present moment, in the belly of the cave, Bonnie rambling about why her magic was MIA. Then it hit him, like a million stabbing pin pricks it hit him.

 _ **The bear**_

The bear **_he_** had gotten for her. He thought about someone other than himself for the first time in 18 years, perhaps his entire life and this was the thanks he got. It tickled him. He just told her he wanted to be like her and it was the truth. He bandaged her up, got her little bear for her, told her she was inspiring, paid her compliments and what did she repay him with? A dirty trick. Was he angry, oh of course, but deeper than that he was excited. She had been ia positive influence, she was rubbing off on him, but better than that he'd been an influence on her too. In a matter of days he'd managed to rub off on her in the best possible way. She'd already killed him twice in as many days. She hadn't even gone to bed crying like she did all those nights he stalked. Whether she cared to notice or not he'd gotten into her head, turned her sadness to wrath. What a delightful transformation: Little sweet Bonnie was all grown up and murderous! This was her chrysalis! Oh, this was going to be great, Kai was excited. For once, in his miserable sentence, he was looking forward to something.


End file.
